


Somewhere On A Picnic

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Well, as there was some public interest in Harold in jeans, I had some fun when tried to imagine, which type of jeans he would wear. My first guess was solid black, almost non-jeans, and the second was raw, non-washed, probably cuffed...but as the fic clearly stated that they're blue, so I put on him some casual blue washed ones.Since I discovered that I haven't got over the fic's picnic scenes, here will be at least one more chapter.





	1. Walking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere In The West/Let The Rest Of The World Go By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225570) by [elbowsinsidethedoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/pseuds/elbowsinsidethedoor). 

> Well, as there was some public interest in Harold in jeans, I had some fun when tried to imagine, which type of jeans he would wear. My first guess was solid black, almost non-jeans, and the second was raw, non-washed, probably cuffed...but as the fic clearly stated that they're blue, so I put on him some casual blue washed ones.   
Since I discovered that I haven't got over the fic's picnic scenes, here will be at least one more chapter.


	2. Setting up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they've finally found right spot to set up their picnic. Keep enjoying Harold in jeans!


	3. Enjoying the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they're sitting and listening birds singing. What happens next, find from fic ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got it finished! It bothered me for months, but seems it had to wait until now. I was so happy to use some colours after (mostly) black and white inktober, very refreshing! Now moving on to next challenges!

**Author's Note:**

> Brush pen marker illustration with Talens Ecoline Brush pen, Tombow brush pen, Uni Posca markers and Sakura Pigma fine liner. Size: A4 sketchbook


End file.
